The present application is in support of 2-days symposium entitled "Urothelial Cell Physiology in Normal and Disease States" (http://www.urothelium2005.com) that was accepted by the International Physiology as satellite and will precede (March 29-30, 2005) the primary event (XXXV International Congress of Physiological Sciences). This symposium will be held in San Diego, CA. The symposium specific objectives are: 1 .To review bladder physiology. 2. To raise awareness of clinical aspects of lower urinary tract dysfunction including: detrusor instability, stress incontinence, interstitial cystitis, bladder cancer, infection, inflammation, and immunity. 3. To identify new post-genomic research approaches. The symposium specific goals are: 1. To attract new scientists to this important area or research. 2.To stimulate the participation of postdoctoral fellows and graduate students by providing travel awards for selected poster presentations. In order to accomplish these goals, 35 (21 national and 14 international) world's experts in UT physiology, pathology, and clinics will introduce the clinical aspects of the disease followed by the latest accomplishments in basic research. The symposium agenda is divided in 7 podium sections and one poster presentation. The podium sections include: I) Bladder Physiology; II) Genomics of bladder detrusor function; III) Urothelial Permeability; IV) Growth Factors; V) Sensory Peptides; VI) Angiogenesis and Lymphangiogenesis; and VII) Bladder Pathology (cancer and infection). In each of the sections key note speakers and outstanding researchers will address the most relevant aspects of the translational research. In this context, Prof. William C. de Groat (University of Pittsburgh) will review the basic aspects of bladder physiology and Dr. Karl-Erik Andersson (Lund University) will introduce the clinical an overview about the functional and disease implications of uroplakins whereas Prof. Scott-Hultgren (Washington U) will discuss the molecular basis of persistent bladder infections. The bladder cancer discussion will be chaired by Drs. Robert Hurst (Oklahoma U) and Jenny Southgate (U. York).